


Predictions of Childhood

by bar2d2s



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie, technically a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know why no one saw this coming, you and Bog." She remarked innocently, cutting up her dessert into smaller segments. Marianne raised a brow. "I mean, you were totally obsessed with him growing up!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictions of Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> The best way to get me to write something is to tell me that you were going to write it yourself, but decided not to, swear to god.

Dawn loved it when they had Bog over for dinner. 

Aside from the adorable way her sister would not-so-subtly moon over him from the moment he arrived, it distracted their dad from his quiet, yet very obvious, disapproval over her choice of mate. Then again, political talk could distract  _anyone_ ; it was long-winded and boring, and Marianne and Bog both seemed to absolutely  _live_  for it.

A wicked smile crossed her face. 

“I don’t know why no one saw this coming, you and Bog." She remarked innocently, cutting up her dessert into smaller segments. Marianne raised a brow. "I mean, you were totally obsessed with him growing up!” The eldest princess' face exploded with color. 

"Dawn!" She yelped, burying her face in her hands. "That was forever ago!" Dawn giggled, still the picture of grace.

"What? No it wasn't! I mean yeah, you asked a lot more questions when we were younger, but you were still talking about  _diplomacy_  and breaking down  _barriers_  and everyone going wherever they wanted to have fun and adventures up to like, last year!" Her face fell. "Then you started taking your training more seriously and it was bye bye talking things out, hello stab stab parry thrust this is how I deal with things now." 

Bog nudged her, trying to get Marianne to look up from the intense staring match she'd gotten into with her own reflection in the table. "Obsessed with me, hm?" He teased, and the red finally reached the tips of her ears.

"I always wanted to go into the Dark Forest, when I was a kid." She mumbled. "It was big and scary and intimidating, because everything I could see in there looked so different from what I knew. But I had to keep reminding myself that different isn't scary, it's just different." Bog's smug grin melted into an affectionate smile, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Too true, my dear. Though you have to admit, it's sort of funny how childhood dreams can shape the person you become." Marianne's brows shot to her hairline, and an evil grin slowly appeared. "Marianne?"

"No no," She replied sweetly. "You're completely right. For instance, when we were little, Dawn would always insist that one day, she was going to marry Sunny. Isn't that right, Dawn?"

The entire time, Sunny had been quietly enjoying his fruit. Nothing could be gained from getting in the middle of a Dawn/Marianne teasing match. When Marianne finally started fighting back, however, and he heard his name, he looked up. "Huh?" Marianne simply smiled wider.

"Oh, it was so cute! She had everything picked out, from the decorations to the cake, to what her dress was going to look like. She was really into yellow back then, and thought a dress made of sunflower petals would be perfect. Had it all drawn out." Dawn's face had slowly been getting redder and redder, until she looked like a cherry with a fluffy yellow stem. "She even had me rehearse it with her!"

" _Marianne_!" Dawn cried, ducking under the table. She wasn't as graceful with her shows of embarrassment but then again, Dawn rarely got embarrassed enough that she really had to deal with it. "I was like five!"

"Twelve." Marianne corrected, crossing her arms over her chest in triumph. Of course, shortly after that, boys started  _noticing_  her, and Dawn started noticing them back, and poor Sunny went from being her princely ideal to, well, just plain old Sunny.

Bog was right, it  _was_  funny how well their younger selves knew what they wanted, before their older selves really woke up and realized.

Sunny climbed off his chair, walking under the table. "Dawn, hey. Come on out." She was sitting with her knees hugged to her chest, wings obscuring her face.

"You're all making fun of me." She whined, voice muffled. He snorted.

"We're not! To be fair, though, you  _did_  start this, with that story about Marianne's crush on the mysterious Dark Forest king." That last part he said loud enough for the people above to hear, and Dawn giggled as she watched Marianne's legs flail about, kicking at him futilely. Bog's laughter was deep, and whatever he leaned over and whispered to her sister seemed to calm her down.

"I should apologize, huh?" She asked with a sigh, pushing her hair off her forehead, wings folding back. He nodded, then grinned.

"I think I deserve an apology, too. Still have the sketches of your fancy dress?" Dawn snorted, smacking him in the head with her wings as she crawled past. "Hey!"

Dawn popped out from under the table between Marianne and Bog, grabbing her sister in a hug. "I'm a jerk and I'm sorry." She mumbled into Marianne's shoulder. The older woman just laughed, hugging her back.

"We're both jerks, but at least we own up to it. Truce?" She pulled away, holding out her hand. Dawn shook it, then giggled.

"At least those dumb plans are long gone, right?" Marianne didn't answer. "They are, right?" Her hand slipped out of Dawns.

"I have them in my room." She whispered, then launched herself into the air, taking off towards her bedroom like a shot. Dawn's face paled, but she knew it would be useless to go after her. She wasn't fast enough, so instead she cried,

" _Marianne, no!"_


End file.
